Sleeping Beauty
by amywarrior
Summary: "Project Sleeping Beauty? What is that?" "Not what, but who Dr. Kirkland." Hello I'm Catherine Edelstein. What's your name?
1. Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent

"Project Sleeping Beauty? What is that?" Arthur asked the tall Russian as they walked down the hall.

"Not what, but who Dr. Kirkland." The purpled-eye man said opening up a door to a room with a few computers and neatly stacked papers in the front but in the back of the room was a glass wall cutting the room in half and in the corners of the room were flat screen TVs and a giant screen in the back. The real thing that caught the Brit's eye was what was in front of the screen. A young woman with long brown hair was sitting in a white chair. From what he could see there was a type of machine in the woman's back.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Ivan but, what is that in her back?" The blonde gestured towards the strange thing.

"That right there is our Sleeping Beauty, Catherine Edelstein and that machine there is Maleficent." The Russian said giving the shorter man a creepy smile. Arthur moved away from the man and looked back at the woman.

"Why did you choose her?"

"That is classified information, ."

"Oh...Then what does Maleficent do?"

"Maleficent is controlling our Sleeping Beauty's unusual powers."

"Powers?"

"Da, she can move objects with her mind and can feel others emotions. Well I'll be leaving now. These papers go over what Project Sleeping Beauty is, as well as more information on Catherine and Maleficent." The Russian said handing the Brit a stack full of papers then turned to leave. Arthur watched the man leave before turning his attention back to the brunette. He sighed and set the papers down near one of the computers and sat down to start reading the papers.

* * *

><p>Arthur was reading the last page from the huge stack of papers.<em> After reading that giant stack of papers I still didn't figure out exactly how they got her here. <em>The blonde was brought away from his thoughts when a young man with shoulder length brown hair walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"Hello Dr. Kirkland, my name is Toris Lorinaitis." He smiled setting the tray down next to Arthur.

"Oh, Hello and thank you for the tea." The blonde said smiling back. The computer screen lit up and a message box popped up.

**Hello.**

"What is that?" Arthur said looking at the computer screen.

"Oh that's Catherine. This is her way of communicating because she can't talk to us but Mr. Ivan doesn't want us to speak to her. Well, I need to go back to work. I'll talk to you later." Toris said walking out and shutting the door. _Her way of communicating but isn't she supposed to be asleep. _Arthur thought standing up to look over the computer to look into dark sapphire eyes. He jumped back a little not expecting to see the woman awake.

**Hello, I'm Catherine Edelstein. What's your name?**

Arthur looked at the message for a minute wondering if he should reply or not. _It wouldn't hurt if I just say hello, could it?_ He thought about it a little more before sitting back down at the computer.

_**Um.. Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you.**_


	2. Smile

__**Hello everybody! I was being lazy with the first chapter and didn't put any author notes. Ok I'm not gonna say much about the story except it has slight ArthurxOc but later on it's going to be AlfredxOc. **

**Catherine is not female Austria she is my character I created and she represents Vienna. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters that appear/are mentioned in this story I only own Catherine. **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you. <strong>_

**Hello Arthur. **

"Ok now that's all I'm going to say to her," Arthur said as he got up from the computer and looked around. He was reading some papers on another desk when the computer he had been sitting at lit up again.

**Arthur, c-can you smile for me? **

Arthur read the message a few times before replying.

_**Why?**_

**Because Maleficent is programmed to stop me from showing emotion and when Ivan and his co-workers come in they don't smile at me or anything. So, please just one smile.**

'_I wonder why they don't show her any emotion.' _The Brit thought. He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile. When Arthur looked at her eyes they were shining. The computer screen lit up.

**Thank you, it feels like forever since somebody has smiled at me. **

_**Catherine you do know you are smiling. **_

**What? How?**

_**You're smiling with your eyes. **_

He looked back up at her. Her sapphire eyes weren't dull like they were when he got here, instead they were bright with happiness.

**Your smile is really beautiful Arthur. **

The blonde couldn't help but blush a little at the comment. Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see message.

_Hey, are you in?_

_**Yes I'm in.**_

_Good, now you remember what you're supposed to do right?_

_**Yes, I remember. I have to get the girl out of here but when will the others be here?**_

_They are already heading in your direction and should be there by tomorrow night, so it should it be enough time for you to figure out how to get her out. _

_**Ok don't worry I'll get her out.**_

_Alright good luck._

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Catherine. _'Tomorrow night. I've got to find the manual for Maleficent.' _Arthur thought as he started looking around for the book. After searching around the desks and into the drawers he couldn't find it.

"Where could it be?"

The computer screen lit up yet again.

**What are you looking for Arthur?**

_**Um….I am looking for the manual for Maleficent. **_

**Oh that it's in the back of the room in the corner.**

Arthur went to the back and there in the corner were a stack of books. He bent down and wiped some dust off. Picking the top book up, the title read _Maleficent_. The blonde went to go sit down at the computer. Once again the computer screen lit up.

**Why do you need that book anyways Arthur?**

_**You'll see soon.**_

The rest of the day Arthur read and he was surprised that Catherine didn't talk to him anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm finally done." Arthur said while closing the book and putting it back in the corner. Just as he was sitting down, the door opened and Ivan came in followed by a young man with blonde hair and light purple eyes.<p>

"Oh hello Mr. Branginski."

"привет Dr. Kirkland it seems you have finished reading the papers I gave you, Да." A creepy smile formed on the Russian's face.

"Uh, yes sir I read them all."

"Good, this is Raivis Galante." The Russian put his hand on the young boy.

"Y-yes I'm Raivis, it's a p-pleasure t-to meet you Dr. K-Kirkland."

Just then the computer screen lit up.

**Hello Ivan. Hello Raivis. **

Ivan looked at the screen then at Catherine then at Arthur the smile on his face getting creepier by the second.

"Has she spoken to you, Dr. Kirkland?"

"Yes she has communicated with me today," Arthur said making sure he didn't show how nervous he was.

"And did you reply back Dr. Kirkland?" the smile leaving his face and became serious. Arthur was starting to get even more nervous.

"No sir I did not say anything to her."

" Good then well anyways Raivis and I will be going now. If you start to feel tried you can go to your room. Do you remember where it is Dr. Kirkland?" the smile came back.

"Yes I remember where it is."

"Very well, до свидания Dr. Kirkland." And with that Ivan and Raivis left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was short. Oh and about updating I'll be writing during the week and updating on the weekends. <strong>

**привет - privet - hello  
><strong>**Да - da - yes  
>до свидания - goodbye - do svidaniya<strong>

**While writing this I was listening to the Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Peter Tchaikovsky**

**Fun fact: ****No words in English rhyme with: "month," "orange," "silver," or "purple."**


	3. Escape

**Hey guys sorry for being late on updating, while I was writing I kept on getting stuck on few parts and then there were certain parts I didn't like so I had to retype it. Then I got distracted because I finally got Hetalia season three on DVD and I couldn't stop laughing, Prussia's voice is so awesome in English. Well that's all I've got to say. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that appear/mentioned in this story do not belong to me they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot and Catherine. **

**Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

><p>After Ivan and Raivis left Arthur had went back and gone over papers. Going back to the read the books and made sure he knew how to shut Maleficent down. The Brit stayed up and read and talked to Catherine every now and then.<p>

* * *

><p>The clock on the computer read 2:00pm when Arthur woke up. "Shit, I slept longer than I should have." The screen in front of him lit up.<p>

**Good afternoon sleepyhead.**

_**Good afternoon Catherine.**_

His phone started vibrating. Picking it up he read,

_Hey Arthur I just got word from the others. They said they'll be there at nine. _

_**Alright thanks.**_

'_Ok so I have seven hours to shut Maleficent down and get her out.' _The green-eyed Brit thought as he looked at Catherine. Hearing the door being opened, Arthur turned to see Toris walking towards him with a tray of tea. He started to panic a little when saw that there were two teacups. How was he going to get anything done with Toris in here.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Kirkland." the brunette said setting the tray down.

"Yes, hello Toris." Arthur nodded as the Lithuanian sat next to him and poured some tea into the cups.

**Hello Toris. How are you today? **

The Brit was in shock when the brunette typed in a reply to Catherine. Toris looked at Arthur and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm on your side."

Hearing those words Arthur let out a sigh of relief and sipped his tea.

"Are there any others?" the blonde asked setting his cup down.

With a nod he replied, " Yes there are four others. Raivis, the one you met yesterday, Eduard, Katyusha, and Feliks, he should be here soon."

_3:30pm _

When Arthur heard the door being opened he looked up to see a young man with shoulder length blonde hair walking towards him and Toris. The brunette stood to greet the man and was tackled by the blonde.

"Like, omigod, Toris I haven't seen you in like forever. And you must like totally be Arthur Kirkland." his voice was heavy with a Polish accent.

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz and I like totally have a layout of the entire building." he said handing Arthur a folder. The Brit's eyes widened a little when he saw outlines of all the levels of the building. Feliks and Toris explained to Arthur where he would exit and meet the others.

_7:00pm_

Eduard and Katyusha had arrived, Feliks having left earlier, and introduced themselves. Arthur was shocked when Katyusha had told him that she was Ivan's older sister and even more so when Eduard told him that he helped create Maleficent.

"So did you know what Maleficent was going to be used for?" Arthur questioned.

"No, not a thing. And I regret being apart of this." Eduard said his eyes filled with guilt as he looked at Catherine.

Looking back at Arthur he replied, " So shall we get started."

While Eduard started up another computer Arthur's computer lit up.

**What are you guys doing?**

_**We are going to get you out of here. **_

**What? How? **

_**Don't worry we've got everything under control. **_

_8:30pm _

After getting through the firewalls Ivan had put up they were ready to get Catherine her memories back.

"Alright now if I click this button Catherine should get her memories back." Eduard said. After he pressed the button, something unexpected happened. Catherine threw her head back letting out an ear-piercing scream then her dropped head, she gripped the arms of the chair until her knuckles were white. Hearing a something crack, Arthur looked up to see the glass window separating Catherine and them was cracking and the clock on the largest screen was going mad.

"W-what's going on!" Arthur shouted as images started flashing by on the large screen.

"The chip that Maleficent was using to hold Catherine's memories being dug into the back of her head and putting her memories back."

"Then that means those images are…." the Brit trailed off as he watched the images.

"Okay her memories are all back." Eduard replied. Suddenly the glass shattered and the shards fell down on the ground. Arthur rushed over to Catherine and took off the braces on her wrists.

"Arthur, the chip is being taken out. After that you need to shut Maleficent down." Eduard exclaimed. Arthur nodded and moved to the back of the machine. Catherine let out a cry of pain then let her head drop once again. The Brit started to shut Maleficent down wishing he could work faster.

"Katyusha, give me that blanket, I need something to wrap her up in." Arthur order after he got Maleficent to shut down. He kneeled down in front of Catherine and brought a hand to her cheek. "Catherine, are you alright?" the Brit asked. The young girl slowly opened her eyes to look into emerald green orbs filled with worry.

"I-it hurts." she murmured her voice sounding hoarse from not speaking for so long. Katyusha brought the blanket and gave it to Arthur. He cautiously wrapped Catherine in the cover. Carefully he picked her and walked towards the door where Toris and Eduard waited for him, Katyusha already had left.

"You remember which way to go?" Toris asked as they stepped out into the hallway. Arthur nodded his head and started down the long corridor.

_8:55pm_

Arthur was now on the first floor, Toris and Eduard had already left when they were on the second floor. He

then turned the corner to where the exit was but ended up looking down the barrel of a gun. The gun was lowered and a scowl appeared on the Brit's face.

"They sent _you_, of all people to come and help me!" he shouted at the handler who started laughing at him.

"Hey sorry man you should be happy they didn't send Francis." he said as he and Arthur started making their way to the exit. Once outside they met a man with bright crimson eyes leaning up against a black SUV. He looked at the two men eyes trailed down to the brunette in Arthur's arms.

"Hey uh you do know that girl is bleeding." the man replied.

Arthur scowled, "I can see that you git."

They started to argue as they got in the car and drove off. Arthur suddenly stopped when heard his name. He looked down to see Catherine's dark blue eyes staring up at him.

"A-Arthur….did..did we make it out?"

"Yes, now be quiet you need to rest." Arthur said checking to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

"A-Arthur when I…wake up….p-promise me you'll be there." the girl murmured closing her eyes and resting her head on Arthur's chest.

"I promise." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess I need to start on chapter four. I'm on spring break so chapter four will probably be updated faster. That was actually my first time writing Poland so I hope I did well. <strong>

**Oh and if you guys are wondering who is texting Arthur you'll find out in chapter four and it shouldn't be hard to tell who the two guys helping Arthur out are. But if you don't know then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Alright well I hope you guys liked it!**

**Fun Fact:****"Floccinaucinihilipilification," is the longest word in English that does not contain letter "e".**


End file.
